1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications transmitters, and more specifically, to techniques for improving the quality of signals generated by communications transmitters.
2. Background
In a communications system, a transmitter processes information to generate a modulated transmit (TX) signal, and transmits the modulated signal via a communication channel to a receiver. At the transmitter, the generated TX signal may be corrupted by interference, e.g., by noise generated in the transmitter circuitry, or by distortion resulting from component non-linearity. Prior art techniques for mitigating such interference include increasing the transmitter's power consumption, and/or introducing complex TX pre-processing schemes that call for expensive factory calibration.
It would be desirable to provide simple and power-efficient techniques to improve the quality of TX signals generated by the transmitter in the presence of interference.